Hermione's Sexcapades!
by sexysarkivator
Summary: Hermione started having sex in the summer holidays before Sixth year, and this is her story!
1. Chapter 1

This takes place during Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix:

Fred entered the common room. No one was in there, good, wait, one person was in there, Hermione. Fred had always thought Hermione was hot. He longed to put his hands through that bushy hair...

Hermione turned around and saw Fred coming in. It was 1am. She had always liked Fred more than George; she thought Fred was sexier, more muscular. She longed for him.

"Where have you been?" asked Hermione, Fred couldn't lie to her. He explained his plan of leaving the castle with George tomorrow to make Umbridges life a living hell. "No, you can't Fred!" said Hermione before she could stop herself. "Why can't I?" He asked questioningly, "because I'd miss you, and I don't want you going away."

Fred's heart started pumping faster, she would miss him? She wanted him to stay? Fred moved closer to where Hermione was sitting, and before he knew it, they were kissing passionately, Fred moved his arms up and down her sides, revelling in her shape, and he could feel a lot of blood going downwards.

Hermione couldn't believe it, she was kissing Fred! She felt his hardness and came to a decision. "Fred, if you're leaving tomorrow, don't leave me as a girl, leave me as a woman. Take me Fred." Fred was dumbstruck; Hermione wanted him to take her virginity now!

He mumbled that he didn't have any protection, "I can use a spell". Fred said "You really want this?" She nodded. He said "come with me"; he took her to the room of requirement. When they got inside, there was a huge bed, candles burning, all very romantic.

Hermione got out a wand, said something and all their clothes went of their bodies in an instant and ended up in a pile near the bed. The two of them nervously looked at one another, looking at their bodies.

Hermione looked at Fred. He was tanned, his chest freckly, his treasure trail, a reddish brown, and his cock, rock hard, about 7.5inches, cut and aching to be in her. Fred looked at Hermione's pure white body, like untouched snow; it turned him on to think that he would be the one to touch it and to dirty it. Her breasts erect and beautiful, her shaved pussy, wet and ready.

Hermione cast a spell on her self, a contraceptive spell she explained to Fred. She lay down on the bed, opened her legs, and winked at Fred. Fred decided to fuck with foreplay and he thrust into her as soon as he touched the bed.

He loved the tightness of her, enclosing around his thick cock, she moaned loudly, amazed at the feel of his aching enormous cock in her. She started scraping at his nipples, pulling on his chest hair, he moaned her name. He bucked into her harder and faster. 

They kissed passionately as he thrust into her. Fred started pinching her breasts, sucking them, as he thrust into her more and more. He then moved his hands down and pinched her clit, pinched and massaged it, earning a scream form her. After a couple of minutes of screaming each other's names, and grunting, Hermione orgasmed, sending waves upon waves out, this hit against Fred's cock and he cummed,spilling his seed into her more around two minutes, he hadn't had sex in months, he was glad though, it was the best orgasm he had ever had.

They kissed softly and passionately. The dressed and went back to the tower, where they kissed softly again and went to their respective beds.

Hermione, no longer a virgin, thanking that they had done it. She was already wondering who should be number two...


	2. Hermione and Oliver Fly High!

THIS TAKES PLACE DURING THE SUMMER AFTER FIFTH YEAR. THIS IS THE FIRST WEEK IN THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS, HERMIONE IS GOING TO THE BURROW IN TWO WEEKS, BUT SHE GOES TO DIAGON ALLEY TO SEE FRED ST HIS JOKESHOP. SHE HAS JUST ARRIVED AT DIAGON ALLEY...

Hermione was walking purposefully down Dagon Alley, ignoring everything, looking for Fred and George's new shop. As she was walking down the street, looking everywhere but right in front of her, she walked right into a lamppost, and as she feel to the ground, she saw a handsome man, lighted by the lamppost behind it, coming closer to her...then she blacked out.

She woke up and her head was killing her. She opened her eyes and saw the handsome and in her mind her very sexy saviour and then her mind remembered where she'd seen him before..."Oliver?"  
He turned around, and smiled at her, her heart fluttered. "Hermione", he started walking over to her, "are you ok?" she nodded; she loved that Scottish lilt in his voice.

"You could apparate with me to my place, so I can help you, then I can apparate you back, ok?" she nodded; she couldn't speak in front of this God. He helped her stand up, and then they stood close to one another, so their bodies were touching each other. The he apparated, and she felt like she was squeezed in a tube with him, and she suddenly felt his hardness rubbing against her- he liked her!

When they arrived, they looked shyly at one another. Oliver knew she had felt his hardness. They looked at each other and kissed. They kissed shyly, but forcefully, their lips pressing against eachother,then their tongues started duelling and each of them felt like the other was some sort of drug, that they HAD to have, they started kissing more and more until Oliver whispered to Hermione through the frenzied kissing, "Lets go to my bedroom", they ran to his bedroom, where Oliver took off his shirt, and Hermione did the same as well as her bra, they were both shirtless but it wasn't enough they both took their trousers off as well leaving Oliver in red boxers that showed his evident large size and Hermione in a black thong that was wet which showed her evident excitement.

Hermione gazed at Oliver's chest; it was broad, white and tanned. His body was sculpted with a hard Pecs and a hard six pack; he had a sprinkling of brown hair across his body, and a gorgeous happy trail leading down through his boxers to a place where Hermione will be very happy. Oliver looked at Hermione at her perfect erect breasts, snowy white and beautiful and her gorgeous red nipples which he'd love to have in his mouth.

Hermione lay seductively on his bed, and opened her legs wide. Oliver jumped on top of her, kissing her lavishly, sucking down her neck to moans of enjoyment, he then started massaging her breasts and sucking her nipples to her moaning his name. They flipped over, she began sucking his nipples, hard and erect, her tongue moved down through his hard six packs and started sucking down his happy trail till she reached the red boxer barrier which she ripped off, and exposing his eight inch cut hard cock, waiting for her juicy pussy.

They flipped over again consensually, he said roughly and huskily in his lilted Scottish accent, "are you sure Hermione?" She nodded and he thrust right into her pussy. Tight and enclosed, he loved the feel of his engorged organ writhing into her so tight pussy that it was the best sex he had had in months. He started thrusting more and more, they were both sweating more, which made Oliver even sexier to Hermione, the sweat on his body, the glistening glow of it. It turned her on even more, they were both moaning now, and suddenly Oliver jerked as did Hermione, Hermione orgasmed, and the waves exploded down her tight pussy, causing Oliver to cum, exploding his seed in her mixing with her juices. He laid there spent, as did she, for a while.

They then dressed, kissed passionately, and he apparated them back to Diagon Alley. Hermione's head was much better. Oliver then disapparated back to his home. Hermione walked down the street once more, looking for a certain red head to be her second catch of the day...


	3. The Gringotts Walls That Moan

THIS TAKES PLACE JUST AFTER CHAPTER TWO ENDED:

Hermione walked down Diagon Alley, but instead of going to the joke shop, she decided to first go to Gringotts to get some money out, so that when she goes into the joke shop she could go in under the pretence of buying some jokes. She entered the bank and spoke to a goblin, however when she waited to be taken to her vault, it wasn't a goblin that was going to take her, but Bill Weasley!!!

Bill looked at Hermione, in his head "My gods, she's amazing!" He looked her up and down, saw her amazing curves, her sexy body, he wanted her, he had an aching in his loins, and by the gods he wanted her and wanted her now, he hadn't had sex in months and he needed her now. Hermione looked Bill up and down and liked what she saw, his manly body, his sculpted body, his certain roughness about him, which made him amazingly sexy, and made her, even though an hour ago she had passionate sex with another guy, she wanted sex with Bill, right now. Bill and Hermione had a very silent trip down to her vault. When they reached it and Bill opened it, they went inside, and Bill couldn't take it anymore, he scooped Hermione in his arms and kissed her passionately.

They started kissing more and more, Bill shut the vault door so that they were inside, they kissed more and more, tongues writhing, hands everywhere, Hermione ripping Bills shirt off, throwing him on the floor, on top of the gold, she straddled him and started sucking, kissing and licking his nipples, pulling on the hair around his nipples and his nipples, he groaned in satisfaction, moving his hands on her head, groaning her name, she could feel his huge excitement grinding into her body, she moved her tongue down, and started sucking on his happy trail, she was sucking it and pulling at every hair, moving her tongue in and around his bellybutton, moving her tongue down, she got her wand and got his trousers and boxers to disappear. She saw his penis, his 9inch cut cock that made her groan wanting to have that in her, expanding her. Bill was writhing in excitement, no one had ever done this to him before, and then when Hermione enveloped his balls, whilst jerking him off, then enveloping his length and playing with his balls, moving her tongue around his fleshy head, his eyes rolled in pleasure; it was the best sex of his life.

He flipped her over, ripped her top and bra off and enveloped her left breast with his mouth, his tongue moving along the contours of her perfect white breast, then moving his tongue around her juicy red nipple, he nibbled the nipple, having her moan in pleasure, whilst he was doing this, he was massaging her right breast with his hand, pinching it, massaging it, she moaned her name in ecstasy, he did the same ministrations to her right breast, whilst massaging her left breast with his hands. He then moved his tongue down her body, with his hands at her sides, moving down the contours of her incredible body. His tongue went in her bellybutton, moving around in it. His tongue then moved down her body till it reached her clothes lining, Hermione pointed her wand at herself and her trousers and red panties disappeared.

If possible Bills erection got even bigger when he saw her pussy, it was wet, dripping and in need of cock. Bills tongue went down and entered her juicy pussy immediately and without hesitation, Hermione moaned in ecstasy as Bill tongue fucked her, he thrust into her more and more till she screamed his name and had an earth shattering orgasm. Bill drank up all her fluids with greed, addicted to the taste of her. He looked up at her after he had finished, "That wasn't your first time?", "No" replied Hermione, "but I know this is gonna be my best time", they kissed passionately.

They turned over, Hermione on top, straddling him, and she lowered herself on top of his 9inch cock, she lowered herself slowly, but it was too much of a tease for Bill, so they turned over, and Bill thrust into her roughly, Hermione had never had it rough before, and she loved it, he was thrusting into her roughly, pinching her breasts, sucking them, they started kissing roughly, it was amazing, he pinched and massaged her clit, she moaned his name. They were both close, both kissing each other roughly and passionately, him thrusting into her more and more, moaning each others names louder and louder, her matching his thrusts with passion till they both thrust and screamed each others names, and he exploded his enormous seed into her, no one had ever cummed that much into her and he had never cummed so much in his life and vice versa for Hermione, their cum entwined together as they were, they both kept orgasming for around a minute till, both spent, Bill withdrew from Hermione, lay next to her and kissed her.

He said to her "How much do you want to withdraw?" trying to sound innocent in a cheeky way. She kissed him. Within half an hour they were back in the entrance hall, Bill said to Hermione, "we should do this again sometime, I know I'm with Fleur but you are so much better", Hermione couldn't believe it, the bastard was with Fleur!! She turned and ran out of Gringotts, and ran right into...


End file.
